Shuuhei is a
by CatnipKitteh
Summary: Various characters paired with Hisagi Shuuhei, some kinda canon, some crack. Full summaries and warnings inside. Requests accepted. Lemons ahead!
1. Table of Contents

Shuu-kun is a Slut

This is a series of fics with various pairings with Hisagi Shuuhei, some kinda canon, some crack, and some just plain weird. Most of them will be rated M and will therefore contain all sorts of lemons and hot Hisagi smexing. If you are underage or don't like this kind of stuff, leave now! You have been warned.

A/N: I don't think Shuuhei is a slut in the bad sense, y'know? I'm pretty sure he is a sweet, kind, respectful, gentlemanly fellow. Who is also a tiger in bed. Rawr. I bet he is an Ethical Slut(tm). I just liked the alliteration for the title, lol (I actually wanted to call it Shuuhei is a Slut, but apparently there is already another fic by that title). If you want to request a particular Shuuhei pairing, just give me a prompt and I might write it if I am inspired. Throw me the plot bunnies!

Blanket disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, obviously. Otherwise it'd be bow-chika-bow-wow all the freaking time. I'm not making any money off this; I'm just borrowing the characters for my own perverse pleasure. Eh *winkwink* eh *nudgenudge*

* * *

**Table of Contents**

Chapter 1: Whipped

Pairing/s: Shuu/Ran

Summary: Shuuhei hated doing it, but she was his queen, and he would do anything for her. Anything.

Rating: M

Warnings: BDSM

Status: Complete

***

Chapter 2: Save Me

Pairing/s: Shuu/Kira

Summary: Kira has always been there to save Shuuhei. Now Shuuhei wants to show his gratitude.

Rating: M

Warnings: yaoi, fluff, cursing

Status: Complete

***

Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Spanish Guitar

Pairing/s: Shuu/Unohana

Summary: Unohana chances upon Shuuhei while doing her favorite activity, climbing mountains.

Rating: T or M, haven't decided. Probably T unless Shuu-kun gets naughty. ;)

Warnings: so far, just bad geetar playing :p

Status: In Progress

***

Chapter 4: Prose and Poetry

Pairing/s: Shuu/Bya, implied Shuu/Ran

Summary: Shuuhei never expected _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya to be a fan of his writing. Now he'll find out just how much the noble loves his writing.

Rating: M

Warnings: yaoi

Status: In Progress

***

Requested pairings that I have no ideas for yet:

Soi/Shuu

Shuu/Iba


	2. Whipped ShuuRan

centerWhipped/center

Pairing/s: Shuu/Ran

Summary: Shuuhei hated doing it, but she was his queen, and he would do anything for her. Anything.

Rating: M

Warnings: BDSM

Status: Complete

*****

He hated doing this to Rangiku.

"Please, Master, one more."

He hated hurting her, hated marking her flawless skin with his whip.

"Thank you, please, one more."

He hated the angry red welts he had put on her ass and thighs, hated the small moans of pain she made as he once again brought the whip down on her flesh.

"Please… please…"

She was a whimpering, quivering mess. Her hands were fisted tight in the futon as she knelt on her hands and knees and raised her ass up to him. Her backside was almost entirely covered in marks, both from his hands and from his whip. Her lips were bruised and swollen from her biting it to keep from screaming, and her gorgeous body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. There were bruises on her arm from when he had grabbed her to shove her into position earlier. All he wanted to do was stroke her, soothe her, and make the pain go away. But no, she didn't want that. She wanted pain. She was his queen, and he would do anything for her. Anything. So he gave it to her, even if he hated it.

"AH! Shuuhei, it hurts so much! Please…"

"What did you call me?" Her eyes widened in fear at his stern tone. He hated using that voice. He hated seeing that look.

"Master. I'm so sorry master. Please, punish me…"

He brought the whip down harder, his lips thinning as she cried out. He hated that sound—the sound of the crack of leather mixed with her cries of pain. But she wanted more, he could tell.

"Can you take any more, slut? Or is that all?" he asked, caressing her heated flesh with the leather.

"I…n- yes master, I can. I can take all you give me."

"Good. Brace yourself, slut."

He hit her again and again, watching her heavy breasts swing with each blow. It was an erotic, hypnotizing sight, and even if he hated doing this, he couldn't help his body's reaction to it. By now, Rangiku was sobbing, tears running freely down her face as he whipped her mercilessly. When no skin on her thighs and buttocks remained unmarked, he stopped.

"You've been good, very good. Good whores should be rewarded, right?" he said, slowly running the whip up and down her wet slit. She nodded. "What does my little pet want?"

"Yes, thank you master, thank you…I want anything my master wants to give me," she managed to choke out through the tears and gasps of pain.

Now this, this was the part he loved.

He striped down until he was naked, and knelt behind her. He kissed her abused flesh all over then rubbed some of the healing cream he got from the 4th division onto it, stroking, soothing. He turned her around so she lay on her back—she whimpered a little at her weight being placed on her bruised parts—and continued stroking her core with the whip, occasionally giving her hard nub a gentle flick. He loved her moans of pleasure whenever he did that.

"Please, master, please..."

He loved it when she begged. He loved it when she was hot, wet, and ready for him. But he loved it more when she was wild with need. He took the whip away from her center and brought it up to her breast, flicking her pert nipples with them until they were hard as bullets. She groaned in frustration.

"Patience is a virtue," he teased, as he bent his head down to her breast, tracing his tongue around one hard nub. He ran the whip slowly over the other one.

"Please let me...let me...OH YES!" she exclaimed as he gently bit on one nipple, then the other. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive and he could make her come this way if he wanted, but he wasn't quite done with her yet. He abandoned them, wringing yet another frustrated groan from her. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach, settled between her thighs, and gave her bud a little lick. She moaned and clamped her thighs around his head.

"Please, master, Shuuhei, please!" she screamed, writhing against him. He thrust a finger into her wetness as he licked at her sensitive point, making her writhe some more and press against him desperately. He added another finger and started punging in and out of her. He loved hearing her gasps and moans getting faster and faster. He loved the wild way she moved under him.

Rangiku let out a high pitched wail as she came, and at the same time, Shuuhei thrust himself up into her, wrapping her legs around his shoulders as he did so. He didn't even let her come down from her high; he pounded into her violently, his chest slapping into her still raw skin, his fingers digging sharply into her hips and giving her the mix of pleasure and pain she so craved. Soon enough, she was quaking and screaming his name beneath him, her body wracked with another incredible explosion, and Shuuhei wasn't far behind, slamming into her a just few more times before letting out a guttural groan as he came.

*****

They lay tgether for a while, spooning, as Shuuhei caressed her ass, which was still quite red. Rangiku turned to him.

"Shuuhei?"

"Hmmm?"

"That was fucking amazing. I don't think I'll be able to sit at all at the fukutaicho meeting tomorrow."

"Sorry 'bout that," he replied sleepily, as he started nodding off.

"'Kay, now can you get me some cold sake?" she said, poking him awake.

"Sure thing. We're out, so I have to go buy it from the store. Want anything else?" he asked as he stood up, yawning and stretching. He rummaged around the floor for his clothes and pulled them on.

"Hmm, I want some ampan. Oh, and some yakimochi and dried persimmons too. And some of Orihime-chan's matcha, chocolate, and natto ice cream, if she still has some."

"I have to go to the human world for the ice cream, so I don't think I can..." Shuuhei started, grimacing at the thought of how matcha, chocolate and natto would taste like together. Rangiku pouted. "I meant, I don't think I can do that first, since it will melt. I'll get the other stuff first then go down there to get your ice cream." She nodded and smiled.

"Ok, then, if that's all, ittekimasu," he said, as he contemplated how to get the ice cream back to Seireitei without it melting. Maybe he'd ask Hitsugaya-taicho or Rukia to help him out. Nah. They'd probably run away in horror once he mentioned Orihime's food.

"Itterasshai, oh wait, Shuu-chan, get me an ice pack first."

"Yes dear."

In bed, he may be the one doing the whipping, but out of it, he was the one who was whipped. And he didn't want it any other way.

*****

A/N: So Shuuhei has a HUGE crush on Rangiku and does everyting for her, and if they ever have a relationship, she'd probably hold all the power out of bed. But maybe, just maybe, she likes relinquishing that power once they're in bed.

Hope y'all enjoyed this little fic, and if you liked it, please r&r! Stay tuned for the next one, it's gonna be ShuuKira.


	3. Save Me ShuuKira

Chapter 2: Save Me

Summary: Kira has always been there to save Shuuhei. Now Shuuhei wants to show his gratitude.

A/N: I based this off Bleach episode 236 where Kira comes to save Hisagi from Kazeshini. Fellow Shuu/Kira shippers, did you also go "squeeee!!!!" at that moment?

* * *

_Shuuhei's POV_

Kazeshini stood over me, cackling madly as he raised his blade for the killing blow. Shit, how did I let myself get to this? I couldn't attack my own zanpakuto for fear of destroying him, but I could at least have defended myself against him, couldn't I? Fuck. There was NO way I was gonna die like this. I grit my teeth and tried to stand up, but it was too late. I could see the blade gleaming wickedly as it came down, feel the wind whistling as it sliced through the air… I braced myself for the blow…

…which never came.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Zanpakuto killing their masters…I don't like the sound of that."

I knew that voice. I knew that slim figure standing between me and the blade that was about to slice me open.

"K…Kira!"

***

It seemed like Kira was always bailing me out of some incident gone terribly wrong. I still remember the first time he did it when we were both in the academy—my fellow upperclassmen had fallen, I was about to be shredded by a huge hollow, and without fear for their safety, Kira, Renji, and Momo jumped in front of me, swords flashing. Kira gave me a look then, a look that said, "I don't know if I can help much, but I'll do everything I can." He was so young then, so inexperienced, but something in his look made me trust in him, and even if we were all scared shitless over the mega fuckton of huge hollows that surrounded us then, part of me calmed down enough to take charge again.

Since then, he's helped me out a lot in many ways. He proofread an article I was about to send in with a disastrous spelling error—really, how could I not notice that I had put "rain" instead of "candy"* in the "food I like" section of Kusajushi-fukutaicho's profile? Gods, I hate to think what mischief the little brat would've caused in the editorial department if I did. He's silently paid my gigantic bar tab countless times…he's not aware that I know he's done that for me, but I know it was him, because it was definitely not Rangiku-san or any of the other guys. We've fought side by side against countless enemies, and I trust that he always has my back.

So really, I shouldn't have been surprised that once again, Kira was coming to save me.

************************************

_Kira's POV_

"Kira…you…" Hisagi-sempai ground out, as he stood up. He clutched at his abdomen, and I could see from the corner of my eye that he was really hurt—just a bit deeper and the cut would have killed him instantly. My chest tightened at the thought.

"Hisagi-san, you should try to stay still. That wound is pretty deep." I told him. _Please don't move_, I silently prayed, _I'm here. I will take care of you._

"But…I can't ask you to finish him off for me."

"I certainly don't want to, but it would only worsen the situation if a fukutaicho died before we figured out what was going on. So it's not like I'm really helping you. This is just a part of my bigger mission to suppress the Zanpakuto rebellion."

_Liar,_ a tiny voice in my brain said. _Why do you lie to yourself? You ran to him, not to any other fukutaicho who needed help. _I tried to squelch that thought, but I knew even as I said those excuses that my words sounded false to my ears. I ran to Hisagi-sempai the moment I felt the panic in his reiatsu. I didn't really need any justification to come to his aid. I just wanted to. I just had to.

"Kira…" Hisagi-sempai ground out, before he collapsed against a tree.

I turned my attention to Kazeshini and gripped my sword tighter. This bastard was going **down**.

************************************

_Shuuhei's POV_

"Kira…"

With that, I slumped against a tree, finally giving in to the damage I took from Kazeshini. I didn't care what his reasons were for rescuing me, I just knew that he was there, and like all those other times, he had my back. I could hear him exchanging words with the zanpakuto, but in my haze, I couldn't understand what was being said. I watched as Kazeshini attacked Kira, the blond blocking and dodging every single blow. He was amazing. I knew the extent of Kazeshini's powers—of course, since they were mine as well—and that Kira was able to remain unscathed even without his shikai abilities was a testament to his incredible swordsmanship. He's grown so much since that day we first met.

I tried to keep myself alert, but my wounds were too deep and I felt the darkness closing in…

***

The next thing I remember was Kira kneeling over me, his hands emitting green healing kido.

"K…Kira? What…what happened?" I asked, as I tried to get up.

"Shhh, Hisagi-san, please don't move, you might reopen your wounds."

"But Kazeshini…"

"He isn't dead; I just bound him using Tsuriboshi. That should hold him long enough for me to heal you."

I lay back against the tree I was propped against. I looked up into Kira's face and saw worry, fear, determination and…something else I couldn't quite fathom, all reflected in his stunning blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat. The longer I looked at him, the more I felt like I would drown in his eyes. I reached to touch his shoulder, but at the same time he bent down, my hand landing on his cheek instead. I was shocked at the spark of electricity that ran between us. I gasped. His eyes widened, and he pulled back out of my reach. The healing kido stopped for a moment, and I swore at the pain that returned.

"I'm so sorry…please don't move, Hisagi-san, you need to conserve your energy. I'm almost done with this wound then I'll fix the one on your back," he said, focusing on healing me again. I felt the kido knitting my torn muscles back together; I've always thought it was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant.

I stared at him as he worked on me. His brows were furrowed and he was biting his lower lip in concentration. He had a slight flush from his exertions. It was so sexy. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

A bead of sweat slowly rolled down his temple. I watched as the droplet traced a path down his cheek and felt an odd urge to follow it with my tongue. My heart started beating faster and my reiatsu spiked wildly with desire. Fuck. Was I lusting over Kira? I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down, but the mere fact that I could feel his reiatsu mingling with mine as he healed me turned me on so much.

************************************

_Kira's POV_

I determinedly put my concentration back into healing Hisagi-sempai, ignoring the feelings that his touch evoked in me. I had wanted him for so long, but I didn't expect his touch to be so…exciting. Judging from his reaction, I could tell he felt something too; however, this was no time to be focusing on that fact. I had to focus on bringing him back to fighting condition so he could kick his maniacal psychopath zanpakuto's ass. I sent tendrils of my reiatsu out, seeking out torn edges of flesh and joining them together with kido. I was out of practice, but healing is theoretically just a form of bakudo**, and the important thing is _binding_ the right parts together.

I could feel my reiatsu touching Hisagi-sempai's, and it was oddly intimate. I had never felt anything like it while healing others, and it made me blush a little. I bit my lip, the small pain providing a welcome respite from my arousal. Suddenly Hisagi-sempai's reiatsu fluctuated wildly. _Oh shit,_ I thought, panicking, _did I do something wrong? _It had been a long time since I actually did a healing of this magnitude, and I hadn't really brushed up on my anatomy lessons since leaving the 4th division. Maybe I put together the wrong parts. Maybe I missed some internal injuries. Maybe I should've brought him to the 4th instead of trying to heal him myself. I tried to apologize to him.

"Hisagi-san, I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you… I should probably stop and bring you to the…" he placed his hand on my arm, stopping me.

"No, no, it's fine; it doesn't hurt. Just…keep healing me."

"I'm sorry…" I said again. He stroked my arm reassuringly.

"Kira, the penitent one, you're always apologizing. Don't. You're not doing anything wrong." He dropped his arm to his side and closed his eyes.

Well, I felt I was doing something wrong by getting turned on while healing him. I tried to finish healing his stomach as fast as I could, only briefly pausing to turn our heads as we both felt Kurosaki-san's reiatsu explode from some direction. I hoped Kurosaki-san was ok…well, knowing him, he probably kicked the ass of whomever he was fighting.

I finished healing Hisagi-sempai and dropped beside him, breathing heavily. That healing had taken so much out of me; I just wasn't used to doing it anymore.

"Kira," Hisagi said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I sat up, looking at him. My eyes widened. He had his top opened, and was feeling his abdomen, inspecting my work.

"You did a great job with this. It's flawless."

_He_ was flawless. I watched mesmerized as he ran his hands all over his toned chest and abs, wishing that my hands were doing that instead. My lips suddenly felt dry and I licked at them.

"I… I'm… uh, give me a moment to recover and I'll heal your other wounds too," I stuttered, trying to scrub that erotic image from my mind. I failed at that.

"Never mind those; they aren't so bad," he started. I opened my mouth to protest, but he shushed me. I looked into his dark eyes and gasped at the heat burning behind them.

"Kira…come here," he whispered huskily.

I gulped. Did I hear… desire in his voice?

************************************

_Shuuhei's POV_

Kira had done a damn good job on me. I opened my shirt and marveled at how my stomach didn't look like it had a huge fucking gash in it just moments ago. I ran my hands over the skin, just feeling how smooth it was. It was flawless, and I told Kira as much. He was flustered at the praise, and he looked away, licking his lips. Seeing his pink tongue flick out made me harden a little.

"I… I'm… uh, give me a moment to recover and I'll heal your other wounds too," he stuttered, looking down. His gorgeous lashes fluttered over his baby blue eyes, and he bit his lip again. Gods, those lips...they were just begging to be kissed. I wanted him so badly.

"Never mind those; they aren't so bad," I told him, my voice thick with want. He looked up at me, and I saw an answering desire in his blue eyes. "Kira…come here," I said, my breath catching in my throat.

He approached me hesitantly and knelt over me, examining my stomach. He carefully traced the area where the wound was. I drew a deep breath. My skin tingled everywhere he touched.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"Not at all. Kira…I want to thank you."

"It's…it's nothing," he said, looking away again. I grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face me.

"No, I mean it. It's not just for this time. We've known each other for so long and you've done so much for me, but I've never really thanked you before."

He blushed, but didn't look away. I pulled him closer so that he was nearly in my lap.

"Let me thank you properly."

************************************

_Kira's POV_

With those words Hisagi-sempai captured my lips, his mouth warm and gentle against mine. I couldn't help but respond—I had wanted this for almost half a century now. I sighed against his mouth and pressed against him, wanting more contact, more heat, just… more of him. He sensed my acquiescence and deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly stroking mine as his hands massaged my back. The way he kissed had me hard in moments. I moaned into his mouth. He growled and pulled me into his lap, hissing as our crotches ground together. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and kissed me violently, his tongue exploring every corner of my mouth. I felt emboldened, so I put the same energy into kissing him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, running my hands all over his newly healed torso, and pushing into him more. He groaned loudly and pulled away.

Crap. I had forgotten about his other injuries. I quickly got off him, so as not to exacerbate his wounds.

"I… I'm sorry. I forgot you were still inj- mmmph."

Hard lips closed over mine, cutting off the apology.

"I just told you—don't apologize. This," he said, as he grabbed my hand and placed it over his rigid member, "is why I moaned."

My eyes widened. Even under layers of clothing, it felt rock hard. I rubbed it tentatively, earning an approving sound from Hisagi-sempai. He pulled me back onto his lap, kissing his way down my jaw and throat. His tongue flickered at the base of my neck, dipping between my collarbones. He fumbled with my robes, opening my shirt and baring my chest to his gaze. He honed in on my nipples, pinching, licking, sucking and biting them until I begged him to stop. He pulled off me, chuckling.

"So that's a hot spot for you eh?" he said, giving my hard nubs another flick. I moaned loudly. He brushed my hair away from my face and looked into my face. "Do you want me to go on?"

Some of my worry from earlier returned with his question. He was injured… there was a crazy, bloodthirsty zanpakuto after us… we were coworkers…

"If you're worrying about my injuries, don't; you've fixed me up well enough to do this. If it's Kazeshini, he's still trapped in your bakudo—great binding, by the way—and won't get out for some time. I can feel his frustrated reiatsu from way over here. And I want you pretty badly, as you can tell," he said, shifting under me until I could feel our erections rubbing together, sending delicious feelings up my spine.

I made up my mind.

"Yes."

************************************

_Shuuhei's POV_

"Yes."

That was the sweetest word. I kissed him again, my hands traveling down his stomach to undo the straps of his hakama and pull it partway down. I took his hardness in my hands and caressed it gently, earning a delightful little whimper from him. He rubbed his bottom against my lap, demanding more pressure and more friction. I gave him what he wanted, wrapping my hand tighter around his length. I ground my hips against him to match his relentless movements.

"Hisagi-san… I want… I need to touch you," Kira panted, his hands insistently tugging at my hakama. I paused my ministrations just enough to wriggle myself out of the offending garment, and then tried to return to my task of driving him absolutely wild.

Kira, however, had other plans. He slid down and settled between my legs and palmed my member, spreading my precum all over. I let out a choked cry as he licked up and down my shaft then took me in his mouth, wetting me as much as he could. While he was doing that, he reached up and put two fingers in my mouth, and I sucked them eagerly. He brought his slicked fingers to his puckered hole, slowly entering and stretching it. I nearly came at the sight of him fingering himself while blowing me, but he pulled off me, licking his lips.

He slid back up my body, his eyes cerulean flames burning with lust. He put his arms around my neck, lined himself up to me, and slowly—very slowly!—descended upon my organ. FUUUUUUCK. He was so tight, so hot… I was making sounds I'm pretty sure I've never made before. _Loud_ sounds. He buried his face in my neck and began riding me, his moans and whimpers making a wonderful melody in my ear. I grabbed his ass, adjusting his angle until he let out a noisy moan. Yes, found his spot! I thrust up against it as best as I could, bringing my hand up to torment his nipples. In just moments, he came all over our bellies, biting into my shoulder to keep from screaming. He clenched tightly around my member and I came as well, bucking my hips wildly, screaming his name, and spilling my seed into him.

We lay still for a few moments, waiting for our hearts and breaths to slow. I could feel myself going down inside of Kira but I didn't want to move; it felt insanely good to have him cradled in my arms, his head resting on one shoulder as he idly traced random patterns on the other one with his hand. He looked up at me with a tender expression, and I swear, I could feel my heart almost bursting. I nuzzled his hair, smelling something fresh, like the scent of new life. It smelled like…marigolds? I usually don't like the scent, but it was so alluring on him. It was _so_ Kira.

He suddenly stiffened under me, looking up at me with a "what now?" face. His demeanor and body language suddenly changed from the bold, assertive Kira, who eagerly rode me when we were making love, to the doormat Kira, who looked like a puppy who was kicked. I could tell he wanted to apologize again, but couldn't because I told him not to earlier. I pulled him off me, helping him put his clothing back on. When we were both dressed, I tipped his face up, leaving light kisses on his forehead, nose, and lips.

"Kira, heal the rest of me. I want to be ready when Kazeshini comes around," I said. He did as he was told, still keeping silent. He finished up my other wounds quickly. I flexed my muscles, smiling at the renewed sinews.

I could tell he was feeling immense guilt over what we just did. Tsk, Kira. Always guilty about something.

"Hisagi-san, I'm sor…" he started.

"I think after what we just did, you can call me Shuuhei, yes? And I said—stop apologizing. Just tell me what you want to say," I interrupted, cutting his apology off yet again. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He blushed a deep red.

"It's just…I've wanted you for so long, His- I mean, Shuuhei, and now I don't know what to do."

I was stunned at the admission. It slowly dawned upon me… _that_ explained his actions all those times when he would come to save me. He was in love with me and I just didn't see it until now. Fuck, I was so stupid. And I also realized…shit. I had fallen for him too. Hard. I crushed his lips to mine, putting all the emotion I felt behind the kiss. I could sense him accepting my feelings, welcoming them, and returning them.

As we broke away, I heard my zanpakuto's malevolent laugh echoing across the trees. A flash of steel came out at us and this time, it was I who shielded Kira from Kazeshini's blade.

"Kira," I said, as he drew his sword and stood back to back with me, "it's my turn to protect you."

* * *

*for those who don't know Japanese, the word for "rain" or "candy" is the same (_ame),_ though the characters are written differently

**I don't know if this is really the case, but it's a pet theory of mine.

A/N: Does anyone here like the scent of marigolds? I do, but apparently a lot of people dislike or even hate it. My friend turned his nose up at my marigold patch!!! So weird. It's one of those controversial flower scents, I guess.

Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, please R&R!


End file.
